In recent years, many buildings have been provided with a security gate at the entrance thereof to prevent crimes in the building and intrusion of suspicious persons into the building. Such buildings have been configured so that there is introduced a system in which by installing a device for identifying individuals at the security gate, the entry into an elevator hall is permitted via identifying operation for the first time.
On the other hand, as the conventional technique of an elevator system in which a gate is provided at the entrance of the elevator hall, the elevator system, for example, described in Patent Literature 1 is available.
In this elevator system, the call registration of elevator is made automatically according to the position of the gate through which a user has passed. Specifically, in this elevator system, a sensor for detecting the user who has passed through the gate is provided at the gate for permitting the user to enter the elevator hall, and when the sensor detects the user, call registration is made according to the position of the sensor.